Something He Isn't Good At
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Nine year old Kenshin is training under Hiko Seijuro, when there is an accident and Hiko is forced to care for Kenshin...something he is definitely not good at doing. COMPLETED.
1. Night

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Dunno where this idea came up from…I guess I like to see Hiko and Kenshin get along, and show that Hiko really does care for Kenshin deep down. And that Kenshin was so cute as a little kid! Kawaii! Ahem, anyway, I think that's all.

Fixed the grammar and other mistakes of the story. I took out some Japanese, but left others in since it felt more appropriate. I believe the ones still in there are common terms ("baka", which means "idiot"; "arigatou gozaimasu", which means "thank you"; "shishou", which means "master"; "ano", which means "um"; "hai", which means "yes"; "baka deshi", which means "stupid student").

* * *

**Something He Isn't Good At**

Chapter 1

Hiko positioned himself, barely at ready, in front of the little nine-year-old boy standing poised with his sword. "Attack."

Little Kenshin leapt forward, and ended up back in the water again.

Hiko grunted. "Baka! You can't do anything right!"

Kenshin stood up shakily. The water was very cold in the early autumn. He shivered.

"Don't act so melodramatic!" Hiko growled. "Or you'll find yourself at the other end of the waterfall! The current is fast this time of year!"

Kenshin didn't have to be told that twice. He was barely keeping a foot hold, the water coming up to above his knees sometimes, and spraying in his face as it hit the rocks. He winced whenever the freezing water hit him like it was daggers. Hiko was unaffected by the coldness of the water, but he wasn't always swimming to get back up after being knocked down. Kenshin wanted a break. His arms were tired, he was shivering, and he could barely feel his feet anymore.

"Well?" Hiko demanded. "Attack!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth and did his best, but it was a weak attack since he was exhausted. Hiko grunted and knocked him back, easily.

"Baka." Hiko growled. "If you don't put more swing into it next time, then you'll go flying back again."

Kenshin wearily stood up, breathing hard. "G-gomen, shishou…"

"Shaddap." Hiko growled. "And attack!"

Kenshin put on a determined face, but could barely even get himself into the air because he was so tired. Hiko blocked the attack as hard as he could this time, and sent Kenshin flying down into the fast current. The poor kid was carried down until he was out of sight, screaming for help.

Hiko put his sword over his shoulder and walked on shore, shouting, "When you finally crawl back, then we'll resume!" He walked towards the hut, ignoring the boy who was straining to stay on a rock as the current got to fast and the water got too deep.

"Shishou! Help!" Kenshin shouted, tears running down his face. He coughed and sputtered as the current splashed freezing water against the rock he was holding, weakening his grip. "Shishou…ah!" He slipped and the current took him down stream.

Kenshin cried out for help again as he tried to catch onto rocks, but only ended up smacking into them. Pain shot through his weary body, and he was finding it hard to stay afloat. He cried out again, sliding under the water, then came back up, gasping for breath as the current took him out.

* * *

Hiko looked up at the little clock sitting on the wall. It had been four hours, and his baka-deshi still wasn't back. "Where the hell is that kid…?" He stood up and looked outside. The sun was beginning to set, and the boy still wasn't back. He didn't see any sign of the kid. "He's in big trouble when he gets back for being late."

Hiko went back inside to finish dinner. He liked to let the boy cook since Kenshin was better at it, but the boy was probably in a lake somewhere, and struggling to get back, so he had to make himself dinner. "Humph." He sat down and ate the rice ball.

* * *

Kenshin woke up as the sun finished its decent, bathing the world in darkness. He had been washed up on shore. He was soaking wet, freezing, hungry, and exhausted…not to mention a bit scared. His sword was gone…he had dropped it on the shoreline back at Hiko's place when he went flying. He wearily tried to push himself up, but failed, slamming back into the ground.

He coughed some water out of his lungs and tried again, desperately trying to ignore the pain from the little cuts and scrapes he had received from hitting the rocks. This time, he made it to his feet. He looked around, not recognizing the place where he was at all, but figuring that if he followed the river, then he'd make it back. He bit his lip, scared. But which direction was the house…? Kenshin looked around for some kind of reference point, and saw the rocks a bit to the north.

"That way!" Kenshin exclaimed, and stumbled off. His teeth chattered as a cold wind blew. He grabbed the opposite sleeves of his gi top and clutched them to him in an attempt to stay warm. The forest was very cold and creepy in autumn, and there wasn't even a place where he could settle down for the night and resume his walk in the morning where he wouldn't become bait for some hungry animal. Nor was there anything he could use to warm up with.

He just kept on walking, hoping that the exercise would warm him up. He fell down and then rubbed his toes, trying to get feeling back into them. When he did that, he shivered again and stood up to resume his walk. He stumbled a bit in one direction, then to the other, then fell over. His stomach growled. He weakly turned over on his back and stared up at the stars through the trees that were beginning to lose their leaves.

Moaning, he pushed himself up and looked around, then saw some fish in the water.

After a few failed attempts, he finally was able to catch one. Now his hands were numb, but at least he had food. He tried to get a fire going, but couldn't feel the wood and started to cry a bit in frustration. He sat down and shivered again, shaking his hands. Finally, he was able to pile up the wood and get a fire going, after another hour or so. He placed the long-dead fish on a stick and placed it by the fire, rubbing his hands together and staying near it to warm up.

* * *

Hiko looked outside, then back at the clock. It was almost 11:30pm. Hiko wondered what Kenshin was doing. The boy had been washed down stream nearly seven hours ago. He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to grow concerned for his disciple.

* * *

Kenshin resumed his walk after devouring the fish and putting out the fire. He wished he could have stayed in front of it to dry his cloths completely and warm up, but he knew that it would spread and burn down the whole forest if he did, so he continued on. He picked up a long, thick stick and used that to help him get up the little hills. Going down was easy; he had been carried over mini-waterfalls by the current. But hiking up was another story.

He heard a growl and paused. He brought the stick up into the position that he was taught, taking an at-ready stance. Sweat dripped down his face, and he heard it again. Just then, a wolf who had strayed too far from his pack lunged at him. Despite his weariness, Kenshin decided that he was not about to become dog food. He moved to the side and smacked the piece of wood down on the wolf's head, knocking it out, then took off running away from it and didn't stop until he was a good mile away from the area.

* * *

Hiko sat on the ground, his arms crossed against his chest. Now he was getting worried. But not too worried. Maybe the boy had become fish-bait for some creature. Hiko looked up at the clock.

1:24am.

* * *

Kenshin coughed from his position on the ground. He felt sick. He curled up into a ball, not wanting to move, but knew that if he didn't, he would either freeze to death or become food for some animal. His muscles straining with every move he made, he managed to push himself to his knees, then used the stick to help him to his feet. A bit hunched over as he leaned heavily on the stick for support, he resumed his trek, inching his way back, step by step. He felt a little woozy, then fell over. He blinked as things started spinning wildly. He was definitely scared now. He moaned and pushed himself up with the stick, getting back to his feet.

"Shi…shou…" Kenshin moaned. "Help…me…"

He knew that his master couldn't hear him. The area wasn't even looking familiar yet. Though, the part of the stream a few yards up was starting to resemble something familiar. Kenshin whimpered, his lip trembling, along with his entire body. Aching all over, he continued his crawl-walk north. His breath came out ragged, and a cold wind caused him to stop and shut his eyes against it, breathing hard and shivering badly. He was cold, but he continued his walk.

Exhaustion was setting in, and his entire body felt sore. Pain tore through his leg where he had taken a nasty fall a little while ago, and blood stained the white gi-pants he was wearing. Things went in and out of focus, but he squeezed his eyes shut against it, then opened them and continued on. He was scared, cold, tired, and wanted to sleep.

Kenshin whimpered weakly again and collapsed to the ground, his strength giving out once more. He lay there, breathing hard and soaking wet, for a good half an hour. He felt his eyes close, but then shook his head and forced himself back up. He growled resolutely, and started off again. He was determined to make it back and show his instructor that he was no stupid, weak boy.

* * *

Hiko didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the chiming of the clock woke him up. He looked at the clock, then outside, then back at the clock again.

Kenshin still wasn't back, and it was growing lighter out now as dawn approached.

Hiko stood up and frowned. He wondered if the boy had been seriously injured or killed. With a frown, walked outside and stretched, then watched the sun start to come up.

* * *

Kenshin was weary to the bone as the sun started to rise, and he was hungry again. His legs gave out, and he fell down. The stick he had been using had broken when he fought against a hungry bear. Somehow, he managed to beat it. He had gotten beaten back a lot, and was scratched up. Not from the bear's claws or teeth, but from flying into the ground or rolling into trees or tripping over rocks during the fight. He had looked around for another stick, but was unable to find one strong enough to support his measly weight.

The boy coughed again, feeling very sick. He groaned and pushed himself up, stumbling over to the river, then collapsing in front of it. Weakly, he leaned forward and took a long drink of water. He leaned back against a rock tiredly and wiped the water off of his mouth.

Since he was hungry, he tried to catch some fish, but they slipped through his scratched up, tired fingers each time. Finally, he gave up on it, and started to all but crawl back. The terrain was looking familiar now. He found a good stick on the ground and, groaning, got to his feet. He nearly fell right back down, but stayed up. Breathing hard, he crawl-walked bit by bit back to the place where smoke was coming from in the distance.

* * *

Hiko finished his breakfast and sighed.

It was 8:47am.

"Where the hell is that kid?" He looked around as he threw another piece of wood at the base of the chimney, causing more smoke to come out. "This should help that baka find his way back. I bet he got lost. He can't miss this smoke signal, if he's learned anything." Hiko glanced out at the horizon, concern shining in his otherwise emotionless eyes. "I wonder where that boy is…"

* * *

Kenshin saw the smoke, and it started to get closer. Everything seemed to drag on for eternity, and he barely had the strength to keep on walking. He moaned and coughed. He caught himself from falling again, then stumbled and leaned against a tree, his breath coming out hard and ragged. He wanted to just go curl up in a hole somewhere and never come out, but he knew that if he did that right now, then he'd die. He coughed again, then squeezed his eyes shut against the dizziness that came over him and resumed his walk after it had passed.

Finally, he could see the sun reflecting off of the forgotten blade of his sword that had gone flying when he was knocked back. The idea of him finally returning back fueled him with some energy that he really didn't have, and he moved a little faster. The stick snapped when he leaned into it too much, so he picked up the sword and used that to get back.

* * *

Hiko looked up and noticed a lone figure limping over to the house. At next glance, he saw that it was the little boy, Kenshin.

"Baka-deshi." Hiko growled, then raised his voice, "Oi! Baka! Get your pathetic ass over here!"

But Kenshin couldn't. Hiko blinked as the figure wavered, then collapsed and didn't get up again. Hiko started forward, expecting it to be a trick since the boy was still weakly clutching the sword in his hand that he had been using to help him get back.

But when he got closer, he broke into a run and stopped when he saw the boy. The child was flushed with a high fever, and his gi was torn up and he was bleeding in some places. His hair and parts of his clothing was still wet, and his breathing was very shallow, a look of pain spread across his face.

Hiko's face masked his concern for his student, but his eyes hid nothing. He gently picked up the fallen boy and carried him back to the house, glancing at the clock as he went in and laid Kenshin down on the futon, then covered him up after getting him into some dry and clean cloths and cleaning out the wounds.

10:21am.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Day

I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin!

Okay, last chapter, now fixed!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kenshin mumbled something unintelligible and then slowly opened his eyes. His vision swam and his head was throbbing. Things spun a bit and he closed his eyes again, then opened them.

"So, you're awake?"

Kenshin turned his head towards the voice and saw Hiko sitting near him.

"Shi…shou…?" Kenshin inquired, his voice hoarse.

"I didn't think you were going to wake up." Hiko frowned. "You've been unconscious for a week."

"A…week…?" Kenshin closed his little eyes. He felt so exhausted, even with all the sleep he had gotten. He tried, but could barely even lift his arm. He was still sore and aching all over, and his muscles were strained past their limits and weakened with fever.

Hiko nodded and went back to preparing some soup. "I didn't think you were going to come back that day that the current took you away. Then when you finally came back, you collapsed. You probably don't remember it."

"I don't," Kenshin replied wearily, closing his eyes again. "I'm tired…"

Hiko glanced back at the boy, then moved over and placed a hand to the boy's forehead. _He still has a high fever. I should get some medicine into him._ Hiko moved to the shelf, and pulled out some ingredients and started to mix them together to form the medicine, remembering what happened when he brought Kenshin back in and tended to him...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Hiko placed a cold cloth on Kenshin's forehead. He had tried just about everything, but the boy still wouldn't wake up. Kenshin winced and his breath came out short and shallow._

_"Keep on breathing, boy," Hiko coaxed him gently. The whole thing was bringing out a side to him that he usually concealed._

_Kenshin winced again, his breath rasping in his throat as he struggled with the illness._

_Hiko placed a warmer blanket over Kenshin and covered him up to his neck to keep him warm, then placed another piece of wood in the fireplace, warming up the area. Kenshin choked, tears coming down his face, and he tossed lightly._

_Hiko picked up the cloth that had fallen off and placed it on the boy's forehead, dabbing at the sweat that came down the poor kid's face as the shallow breathing continued. He picked up his mixture of herbs to heal the boy up and gently lifted it into the boy's mouth, letting his muscles work on reflex, making him swallow it._

_Finally, Kenshin calmed down a bit._

* * *

_Hiko woke up with a start when he heard noises. He looked over at where Kenshin was sleeping. The boy was thrashing around, screaming names and crying hysterically. Hiko went over and placed a hand on the boy's forehead, then withdrew it in shock. He was running a very high fever._

_Hiko quickly got the medicine out and mixed it, then held the boy still as best as he could and got Kenshin to drink it. He stayed there until the thrashing and sobbing stopped, and Kenshin lapsed back into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

_The rest of the week went something like that until just two days ago when Kenshin's fever wouldn't go up as far at night like it used to._

**-End Flashback-**

**

* * *

**

"Gomen nasai," Kenshin mumbled weakly after Hiko gave him the medicine.

"It's alright," Hiko assured the boy, then brought over the soup in a bowl on a tray. "Here. Can you eat?"

Kenshin tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Not wanting his instructor to think of him as a weakling, he tried again, and got a little further, but was unable to even sit up. He lay there, breathing hard.

"Don't try again," Hiko told Kenshin, "You need to get your strength back." He helped Kenshin sit up, and held the boy upright with one arm, then started to spoon-feed the weak boy the soup. At first, Kenshin refused the food, gagging and coughing.

"Relax," Hiko instructed him, "This will make you feel better."

Kenshin took some deep breaths, tears coming down his face.

"That's it," Hiko said quietly, "Just breathe deep. Ready now?"

Kenshin nodded tiredly, and Hiko tried again to spoon-feed the boy. This time, Kenshin's body accepted the food.

Hiko continued to get the food into the boy's body until there was nothing left in the bowl. He lay Kenshin, who was half asleep, back down, then put the bowl away.

"Ari…gatou…" Kenshin whispered, closing his eyes.

Hiko almost smiled at the young child laying there. "Sleep. You need to rest now."

"Okay…" poor Kenshin was asleep in seconds.

Hiko smiled to himself, shaking his head. He was being so compassionate to the boy now. He shook his head, confused by his own actions, and washed out the bowl quietly, then sat down against the wall next to Kenshin and fell asleep.

* * *

Crying woke him up again. He looked over and saw Kenshin tossing and turning, sobbing and muttering. Hiko gently shook the boy awake, and Kenshin looked around wildly, then remembered where he was, and squeezed his eyes shut against dizziness. He opened them again, then remembered the dream and started bawling his eyes out.

Hiko blinked. What now…? Under normal circumstances, he would have ignored the boy's crying and told him to go back to sleep. But he saw fear in Kenshin's fevered eyes.

"Why are you crying, boy?" Hiko asked, his hand still on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin weakly reached up and tried to take hold of Hiko's hand, but fell a little short. He tried again and this time, his small hand reached up and clasped weakly around Hiko's.

Hiko frowned.

Kenshin sniffled, "Over…and over again…I keep on…drifting. I call out…again and again…but no one…answers. I scream…and keep on screaming…but there isn't…anyone there. It's just darkness…I'm spinning through a void…as deep as the…river…maybe deeper…"

A sniffle, then he went on, "Then I see…fields of blood…and bodies…of people dying…and loosing the ones…they loved. And they keep on…killing them over…and over…and I try to help but…I'm not strong enough…they always just push me…to the side and ignore…me. I want to protect people…but I'm just a boy…"

Kenshin broke off into sobbing, his grip on Hiko's hand remaining constant, and occasionally repositioned itself as if he was just searching to make sure that the man was still there; like he was seeking comfort in a man who barely comforted him or showed any sympathy towards him.

Hiko gently took the boy's weak hand and held it as Kenshin cried. Kenshin tried to pull himself onto Hiko, and somehow was able to, then collapsed on the man's knee, crying. Hiko looked down at the boy, a bit confused. He put a hand to Kenshin's forehead, then sighed and reached behind him to get the medicine. But the boy was too hysterical to get anything into him.

"Quiet now," Hiko said, "I can't give you any medicine if you keep on crying."

"I want to protect them…but I'm not strong enough…" Kenshin cried, clutching Hiko's pant leg.

Hiko sighed. What could he do to reassure the boy so he could give him the medicine his body so desperately needed…?

Hiko placed his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, then ran it up and down the boy's back as gently as he could. Eventually, the sobbing subdued and then stopped. Kenshin looked up, his teary eyes shining.

Hiko got the medicine into Kenshin, and then the boy snuggled into Hiko and closed his eyes. Hiko blinked, a bit startled.

"Thank you," Kenshin whispered, then fell asleep.

Hiko blinked, then a rare smile crossed his face as he gently lay the boy back down and covered him up with the sheets. Kenshin slept without another outburst for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hiko had to help Kenshin eat his breakfast again the next morning. The boy's strength was slowly returning, but he was still too weak to eat it himself. After that, Hiko stood up and started to exit the room.

"Where are you going, Shishou?" Kenshin weakly questioned.

"I need to gather some things for lunch so I'm not scrambling to do it at the last minute. You got your breakfast and your medicine. You should be fine for a little while," Hiko replied.

Kenshin whimpered, but nodded.

Hiko turned around. "I'll be right outside by the river. Just concentrate on resting and getting better, Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded tiredly. "Okay."

Hiko walked out, leaving Kenshin there, alone.

Kenshin watched Hiko leave. For some reason, he didn't feel tired anymore. He weakly pulled over his top and started to fiddle with it. Finally, fatigue set in, and Kenshin just held onto the top, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When Kenshin woke up, he saw that Hiko was in the room again, preparing lunch. He sleepily looked over, taking it in quietly.

"If you wash the rice completely, then it won't be so hard to work with," Kenshin spoke up when Hiko growled in frustration.

The man turned around.

"Well, look who's up." Hiko grunted. "As soon as you get enough strength back, you start nit-picking."

Kenshin averted his gaze. "Sorry…I was just trying to help, shishou."

"I know," Hiko replied. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Kenshin responded.

Hiko wiped his hands and went over, then placed a hand on Kenshin's forehead. "Hnn? Are you sure?"

"Yea…"

Hiko grinned. "Good. Then we can go back to training soon."

Kenshin moaned. He was still sore from what had happened.

"Lighten up, boy," Hiko responded, helping him sit up and handing him a rice ball. "Here. Eat."

Kenshin weakly lifted it up and ate it slowly, smiling with his childish innocence at being able to eat it without that much help.

"Shishou…?" Kenshin questioned when he finished the bite he was working on. "Will I be able to become stronger and protect people with the Hiten Mitsurugi style?"

"Yea. You will. But don't let it go to your head," Hiko responded.

"Yosha!" Kenshin smiled, then winced, coughing a bit.

"Easy, easy," Hiko rubbed the boy's back until he stopped choking on his food.

Kenshin wiped the tears from his eyes, the smile still on his face.

"You're such a baka, 'ya know that?" Hiko stated.

Kenshin grinned childishly. He coughed again. Hiko gave him the medicine, which Kenshin wrinkled up his nose at, but drank it, then made a face.

"Blech!" Kenshin stuck out his tongue.

"Put that back in your mouth or you'll catch a fly." Hiko turned away so as to hide the smile spreading across his face.

Kenshin did as he was told, then lay back down, yawning.

Hiko started to clean out the bowls and plates.

"Ano…shishou?"

Hiko looked behind him at the boy who was half-asleep. "What?"

"Did you ever have any friends?" Kenshin asked with a slight yawn.

"Why?" Hiko grunted.

"Dunno. Just wondering."

"Not really," Hiko responded.

"Oh."

"Why?" Hiko asked again.

"Isn't it lonely?"

"Not really," Hiko responded again.

"But don't you sometimes wish that there was someone who you can talk to?" Kenshin looked sleepily up at his teacher.

Hiko turned back around to what he was doing. "I highly doubt that there would be anyone who would listen. In this world full of chaos, greed, and betrayal, there aren't many people who you can trust with information. Everyone is so wrapped up in their own problems that they don't give a damn about others."

"Is that why the Hiten Mitsurugi style is supposed to help and protect others?"

Hiko paused. "It's good reasoning, I suppose. I don't really know." He masked his amazement again at how perceptive this boy really was.

"But you trust me, don't you, shishou?"

Hiko was quiet for a moment.

"Shishou…?" Kenshin felt a pang of hurt. What if his teacher didn't really trust him…didn't really care about him…?

"I suppose I do," Hiko finally admitted. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Kenshin responded strongly even though his voice was weak.

Hiko chuckled at that fact. Again, the boy's insight proved to be amazing to the man. He finished what he was doing and went just outside the room, sitting down on the porch.

Kenshin felt his eyes start to close. "Shishou…?"

"What is it now?"

Kenshin smiled at his teacher's semi-annoyed tone. "I think I like it when you're nice to me."

"Don't get too used to it," came the reply, "because once you're well again, it's back to training as usual, and I'll expect more of you."

"Okay."

Hiko smiled to himself, crossing his arms as he heard the quiet breathing of the boy when he fell asleep. _That boy is really something special._

* * *

Kenshin lay on the futon, listening to the sounds of his master practicing outside a few days later. His fever was almost gone, and strength was returned to him enough that he would sit up and move around a bit, sometimes sitting on the futon and playing with his top. But today, he started off the morning by taking in the sounds of his teacher practicing. He pulled out the little wooden project he had been working on with some borrowed twine and some twigs he broke off from the firewood.

Hiko had no idea about it, and Kenshin planned to surprise the man with it. He deftly worked the twigs and twine with his little fingers, making stitching and pulling it tight. He listened to Hiko as the man paused for a break, then continued.

Kenshin smiled to himself. After everything that the man had done for him (even if he was very gruff about it)…taking him in and teaching him the legendary Hiten Mitsurugi style, and now caring for him while he was sick, he had to pay the guy back. He wanted to do so by dedicating himself even more to leaning swordsmanship, but he couldn't do that while he was recovering, so he decided to take on a project in craftsmanship.

He was always told that a good samurai broadened his horizons.

At first, he didn't understand completely. Then he realized that the man meant that he should learn other skills, not just that of the sword. He was already a better cook than his master, though said man wouldn't admit it.

He hoped that his master would like the little trinket he was making. It had been a project of his since he became stronger as his illness went away. He would take it out when his master wasn't looking or was busy and continue working on it, bit by bit. Patience, he realized, is a good skill to have. His shishou had said that patience is a virtue. So, Kenshin was trying his hardest to uphold the virtue.

He was now almost complete with his piece of work; finishing it would mean that he would be completely well again. It also meant that the kindness that Hiko had been showing him would disappear into arrogance again. However, Kenshin didn't mind. He got to see a side to his teacher that he normally didn't get to see. Plus, he kind of enjoyed it. He liked getting the kindness and concern directed at him for a change.

* * *

"Well?" Hiko asked as Kenshin stood up and walked around. "How do you feel?"

"Way better!" Kenshin smiled. His fever was completely gone and he didn't feel sore or achy anymore. He smiled at his instructor.

"Good." Hiko grinned. "Then we can resume the training tomorrow."

"Hai, shishou!" Kenshin nodded.

Hiko grunted.

Kenshin smiled and reached into his futon, pulling out the little thing he was working on. He had just finished it the other day, the same day that he had recovered. "Shishou…?"

"What is it, boy?" Hiko asked, turning around.

"Here." Kenshin offered the little item to his master. "I made this for you when I was sick to say thank you for helping me get better. I would have died if you didn't take care of me."

Hiko blinked, then his eyes softened. He reached down and carefully took the little trinket. It was a model sword, carefully tied and strung together, and detailed down to the bends and ties in the hilt. Hiko turned it over, examining it.

"You made this?" Hiko muttered, looking at it again. He turned it over and frowned.

"Hai…you don't like it?" Kenshin's face fell a bit.

Hiko chuckled. "Baka. Of course I like it. This is something you made from your heart. Just like how one should be dedicated to his art. You can only truly be dedicated to it if your heart is as well. I can see that you have learned what I have taught you, and applied it to something that seemingly has no relation. But they are alike. You should diversify your interests, and not only become a good swordsman, but study other arts as well, gaining knowledge. I see by looking at this that you have been listening to what I have been telling you. Good job."

Kenshin's face brightened, and his pure, innocent eyes shone with tears of joy. He would never, ever, forget this day.

**THE END**


End file.
